descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jafar
Jafar is one of the main characters of the Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants. He is one of the villains and he is also the father of Jay. He is a secondary antagonist in Descendants, but he is the main antagonist Disney's 1992 animated feature film, Aladdin. Jafar is portrayed by Maz Jobrani. Before the Isle of the Lost Aladdin Jafar is the Grand Vizier of Agrabah, the Sultan's most trusted adviser and is also an evil sorcerer. Jafar secretly plots to possess the Genie's magical oil lamp and wish to be the ruler of Agrabah. Early in the film, Aladdin is imprisoned in the palace dungeons, as arranged by Jafar using his influence over the guards. Jafar (disguised as a fellow prisoner) approaches him, striking a deal with Aladdin. In exchange for Aladdin's help in retrieving the lamp from the Cave of Wonders, Jafar reveals an escape route from the prison and promises him a reward if he succeeds, who soon reveals that the reward is death. When the plan fails, Aladdin and the lamp are lost. When Iago suggests an alternative plan, Jafar next decides to, using the hypnotic powers of his snake-headed staff, manipulate the Sultan into mandating a marriage between himself and Princess Jasmine, but he is impeded by Aladdin, who had discovered the Genie and used his first wish to become a prince. After a second attempt by Jafar on his life, Aladdin (with the help of the Genie) survives and then exposes Jafar's plot, but Jafar learns that Aladdin possesses the lamp. Iago steals the lamp from Aladdin and Jafar becomes the Genie's master. Jafar uses his first two wishes to become Sultan and the world's most powerful sorcerer. Jafar assumes control of the palace (which is lifted off the ground and put on the main top of a mountain by Genie) and banishes Aladdin to a frozen wasteland. Aladdin returns and battles Jafar and reminds him that he is only the second-most powerful being on Earth after the Genie, who was the one who gave him his power in the first place. Realizing that Aladdin is right, Jafar uses his final wish to become an all-powerful genie, in an attempt to rule the whole universe. However, Jafar is angered to realize that Aladdin has tricked him into wasting his wish into becoming a genie, since genies are not free beings, and becomes trapped in an oil lamp of his own with Iago, and the lamp is sent into the Cave of Wonders. History ''Descendants 20 years after being imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost, Jafar has taken to making a living as a shopkeeper. Jafar has Jay steal from the other residents to keep the store stocked. When Jafar notices that one of the stolen objects is a lamp Jay had brought him, he eagerly and excitedly tries to rub it; hoping for it to be a magic one in which he can supposedly get three wishes from a genie again but when his son tells him that he already tried that himself and it didn't work, he throws it away in anger. He, along with his friends, the Evil Queen, Cruella, and Maleficent have statues fabricated in the Museum of Cultural History in Auradon. Later, when talking to their kids through video chat, Jafar laughed at Cruella for getting "burned"/dissed by her son, Carlos. This mockery later led all four villains to squabble in embarrassment in front of their kids. Personality Jafar was portrayed as an amoral psychopath who will not hesitate to destroy anyone he perceives as a threat to his own sinister designs. Like numerous clinically-diagnosed psychopaths, Jafar wears a metaphorical mask of normalcy throughout the film, establishing himself as a cool-headed schemer and gaining the trust of those around him, despite his rather untrustworthy physical appearance. Even with this mask, Jafar's psychopathic tendencies tend to seep through and become apparent to the viewer, particularly in the opening sequence, where Jafar, outside of immediate initial anger over Gazeem the thief not being the one who is the Diamond in the Rough, displays no remorse in sending Gazeem to his death in the Cave of Wonders, simply proclaiming that, "Gazeem was obviously less than worthy" in a rather dry tone of voice. It is not until Jafar gains control of the Genie's lamp that he fully shows his true colors, becoming arrogant, tyrannical, and short-tempered with his subjects. He also was depicted as laughing excessively and in a deranged manner shortly after banishing Aladdin to the North Pole, suggesting that Jafar was also insane and suffered from hysteria. Trivia *In ''The Isle of the Lost map, it's revealed that Jafar lives near the evil Shan Yu, who lives near Captain Hook's abandoned ship, The Jolly Roger. *Jafar's crimes were **To overthrow The Sultan **Grand Theft (Genie) **Attempted Murder (Aladdin and Jasmine) **False Imprisonment (Aladdin) **Manipulation (The Genie) **Animal Transformation (Abu and Rajah) *Even though in many posters and advertisement, we see Jafar in his Agrabah uniform, he is only in the uniform during the Museum of Cultural History scene and during, "Evil Like Me". *Jafar was voiced by Jonathan Freeman in his original debut, the original Aladdin Movie. *He is the second Disney Villain to ride a horse, the first being Gaston, the third Claude Frollo, the fourth Shan Yu, the fifth Hans. *He's the only Villain to be kissed by a protagonist (Jasmine). *In Descendants, it's revealed whenever Aladdin's name is mentioned, Jafar gets mad over it. *He and Governor Ratcliffe are the only Disney Villains not to die during the Disney Renaissance Era (The Return of Jafar doesn't count in The Auradon Timeline.) *He's the third Disney Villain to turn into an animal. The first was Maleficent, the second was Madam Mim, the fourth and fifth were Pain and Panic and the sixth was Yzma. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Return to the Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Descendants Characters Category:Isle of the Lost Residents